Nachash Von Fernandrosse
|- |kanji = ナハス ボン ペーナンドルース |rōmaji = Nahasu bon pēnandorūsu |alias = Joker Serpent of Sephirot The Transmigrator Lord of Discord |name = Nachash Von Fernandrosse |race = Wraith |gender = Male |age = 500+ years old |height = 6'0(originally) 5'10(16th incarnation) 6'1(17th incarnation) |weight = 138lbs(originally) 145lbs(16th incarnation) 155lbs(17th incarnation) |hair = Green(originally) Black(16th incarnation) Silver(17th incarnation) |eyes = Yellow(originally) Crimson Red(16th incarnation) Pale Blue(17th incarnation) |birthday = Dec 31 |blood type = unknown |affiliation = the Dark twelve |previous affiliation = Magic Council The Holy See |base of operations = The Black Land |previous occupation = Chevalier Council Member |status = Alive |magic = Snake Magic Numeral Magic Linguistic Magic Darkness Magic |japanese voice = Ken Narita}}Nachash Von Fernandrosse(ナハス ボン ペーナンドルース Nahasu bon pēnandorūsu), better known as Na-Von the Thirteenth(第十三のナ·フォン Daijūsan no na· fon). He is considered a potential candidate as one of the Dark Twelve, but due to some reasons, he is not one of them. he is called''' Joker'(ジョーカー Jōkā), '''Lord of Discord'(葛藤公爵 Kattō kōshaku) and The Transmigrator(輪廻転生者 Rin'netenshō-sha), by referring to his ability of infinite reincarnation, unable to die after several attempts of killing him. His true nature is a wraith, while his original flesh body is no longer of use, or more likely dead. He's an old acquaintance of Bartram Hrafnagud, close enough to call them "old buddies", but both of them consider each other enemies at the same time. They share no hatred against each other, but they can hardly come to terms with each other. As an "addition' to the Dark twelve, there may also be more candidates outside the original group. He may not be considered a "proper" member of the Dark Twelve, but his magnitude of power serves him the right to be called one. His knowledge in magic alone can easily qualify him a seat in the Magic Council. It is shown he has knowledge in Necromancy, Adamic Language, Suggestion , High Speed Chant Iteration and Linguistic Magic. He does not uphold the ideals of the Dark twelve and Zeref's, hence he is a mockery and a disgrace to the organization. He only yearns for an eternity of entertainment from the predicament and misery of others. Appearance Personality Nachash was once a respectable man in his own right, he was once a priest and the creator of the Sacred order that will come to be known as the Holy See. He was never satisfied nor interested in anything particular in his lifetime, making him more akin to an empty container without a soul. His conception in human emotions are misconstrued, as anger becomes love, guilt becomes hope and grief becomes happiness. He is somewhat a natural pessimist, he always view things in their worst possible outcomes. He desires griefs and sorrows of others more than anything, hence he's in good terms with Bartram Hrafnagud. However, unlike his colleague, he didn't kill for the sake of amusement, but rather for the purpose of understanding the nature of life. He killed his first victim "accidentally" , a result of casualty while exorcising a demon. After witnessing death for his first time , he shook and trembled in fear, even though he knew it is a natural order of the life cycle. The fragility of human life is a common knowledge to all, but to Nachash, it became a curse and a burden that he will have to carry on for the rest of his life. Humans fall in life, but they still continue to struggle to live on, even though they are weak for the sake of living. Everything that possesses a shape has a beginning and an end, humans live and they die, they can never hope to exist forever in the beginning. The fear of death became the key to his obsession of immortality. What he truly seek was "Eternity", never bound by the laws of death, free to exist for eternal life, his only wish was to observe the fate of humanity until they succumb to nothingness. However, he yearns for not only longevity and youth, his ambitions surpasses far beyond the capabilities of a human being. There may be methods to lengthen the human life span, but it's impossible to halt aging. Even if a body which does not age is attainable, the mind will slowly deteriorate and eventually die. An eternal vessel without intelligence is the same as being dead for eternity. A vampire that lives as a parasite, dependent on the life force of others to prolong one's life span, it cannot even be considered as an embodiment of "Eternity", they're only a species who age slower than humans. He is more of a philosopher and a sociopath, rather than a psychopath. He is not sane, and yet not insane at the same time, a cool and well-mannered rhetorician and gentleman. He argues his nihilistic point of views well enough to affect and persuade others, enabling other believing he is "right" from a different perspective. His mindsets and philosophies consider him a "heretic" of the Demon Disciples, he may share their goals of seeking "Eternity", but his twisted psyche and his "heresy" ranks him a scorn by the standards of demons. He is also aware of his philosophies cannot be comprehended by most people, hence he tends to hide his sociopathic behavior with his gentlemanly etiquette. He is capable to perceive and handle the situation at hand with great composure and manipulate them to his favor, making him an highly dangerous and methodical opponent. History Plot Magic and Abilities Snake Magic Jörmungandr Yamata No Orochi(Hydra) Shesha Numeral Magic Gematria Formal Language Linguistic Magic Notarikon Temurah